


At night

by Striper22



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striper22/pseuds/Striper22
Summary: After surviving the battle of ironrathAsher must plan with the Glovers to reclaim back his homeUnknowingly to him his sister Talia wants himShe is ready to make her move on him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic

Asher was in bed in one of the guest rooms of deepwood motte Recovering from his wounds after all Duncan did convince the Glovers to give them shelter Asher woke up to footsteps it was night time he wondered who it was then the door opened it was Talia

"Talia what are you Doing here at this time of night I'm trying to sleep.

" Asher I want to Ask you something.

Suddenly Talia started undressing.

" Talia Why are you undressing? Talia okay this getting weird your my sister.

"I want you to Deflower me ! Asher please fuck me okay.

Talia was now completely naked she sat at the bottom of Asher bed.

Asher looked at his sisters body she had small breasts and a nice looking ass.

" You look beautiful Talia.

" Talia pulled down Ashers Pants oh my "it is so big she started started jerking him off.

" Fuck you are good at this Talia do it faster..

" Her hands were very soft around his cock

" Talia spat on her on hand and started jerking Ashers cock faster " 

"Now suck it Talia it's okay I have washed it will not stink so go on.

"Talia started sucking his cock it felt like his dick was melting but he enjoyed.

" Want to Lick my tight Virgin pussy Asher they got into the 69 position.

" They started to enjoy it then " I'm cumming Talia He lead out a moan he cummed in Her mouth.

She stopped sucking his cock "mmm it's so delicious and creamy and thick " now fuck my pussy Asher.

" Okay I will be gentle Talia this is your first time 

" Talia sat on Ashers cock his cock went in slowly into her pussy when it was fully in Talia led out a large moan " This feels so fucking good I love your cock Asher.

" Asher was enjoying having sex with his sister she was good at it even though she was a Virgin she was even better than any whore he fucked in his life even better than Gwyn Whitehill.

"They started holding hands and kissing 

"I'm going to fuck Mira when we reunite Talia

" I'm joining in then

" Asher have you fucked Behska or is she just your friend

" Once we got drunk and i fucked her in the ass and she threatened to cut my dick off if it ever happened again

"Want to try my ass next Asher I know you love my 14 year old ass.

" You can sleep with me every night If you want Talia

" Cum inside me Asher I don't care if I get pregnant I will say the father is Gryff Whitehill

" Talia I'm cumming It started coming out of Her pussy lots of it.

"I can feel it inside me oh yes you have impregnated me Asher

Talia got off Ashers cock he started touching her ass

" Your ass is better than a women from Lys " 

Asher began to lick Talias butthole

" Asher it is dirty there stop 

Her asshole was perfectly clean Asher knew she was planning this because she was bathed and smelled of lavender oil

" Asher I have had feelings for you since you arrived back in Ironrath

Asher stopped licking " you feel in love with me the day I returned from day even though Rodrik sacrificed himself to Save me 

" I miss Rodrik Asher I always peeked on him and Elenea Having sex and I always Masturbated to it

" Naughty girl Asher kissed Talia on the lips 

" Lets go to sleep Asher I'm getting tried

Asher hugged Talia " he whispered into her ear I love you.

The Next Morning 

Asher woke up it was morning he looked next to him Talia was gone

" I wonder were she went must have sneaked out early in the morning to avoid getting caught

Asher got changed

Asher left his room he was going to meet Duncan and lord Glover 

He heard a shout 

" Asher it was Talia " I'm sorry I sneaked out I didn't want anyone finding out especially the maids 

" it's okay Talia Asher kissed Talia on cheek

" now lets go and meet Duncan and lord Glover.

**Author's Note:**

> More Asher and Talia


End file.
